Camper's and Complications
by hollister14
Summary: This is how I think the latest episode of Austin and Ally should of went. I'm doing like 5 chapters but only updating one at a time. sorry for the confusion!


**Hey guys! This is my very first Austin and Ally Fanfic.**

**Ross: Can we please just get on with this already? I have somewhere to be.**

**Emily: if you would listen, i would have told you what was going to happen!**

**Calum: Is there anymore corn-dogs?**

**Raini: Will you shut up so we can start this scene, I need to get this done so I can go shopping.**

**Ross: Hey! you're not the only one with a life.**

**Laura: Guys come on, just let Emily tell us who's doing the Disclaimer. The faster we get this done, the better.**

**Emily: Thank you Laura. Now, Ross, if you would be so kind as to do the disclaimer, so I can say Action?**

**Ross: Alright, Emily does not own Austin and Ally.**

**Emily: thank you, now ACTI-**

**Calum: Wait! I want my corn-dog!**

**All of us besides Calum: -face palm-**

**Raini: You will get your corn-dog after we shoot this scene. **

**Calum: Okay, but if I don't get one, I will be very upset.**

**Emily: Okay, here is how I want to start it, Dez, you over there and Ally, you over there. ACTION!**

"Hey Ally! Wanna hang out?" Dez asked excitedly running down the stairs from Sonic Boom.

"A-actually, I have to put these harmonicas away." Ally said placing one under the counter.

"Are you done yet?" He asked as she put another one away.

"Are you done yet?" he spoke after she put another one away.

"Are you done yet?" He said again as she put yet another one away.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Dez! Why don't you go hang with Austin?" Ally asked clearly getting annoyed with her red-headed friend. She walked over to the other instruments.

"I can't! Ever since he's started dating Kyra…." Dez started.

"I-I know you miss him, But part of growing up is being your own best friend."

"You're right! I don't need Austin, I have myself."

"Okay, good. Now if you don't mind, I have to go back and-'' she was cut off by Dez.

"Please don't leave me!" Dez cried holding Ally back.

"Guess who got a job at Champy's Sports Grill!" Trish said coming into the store. She expression changed as she looked at how Dez was holding onto Ally.

"What's with Dez?"

"He misses Austin" Ally explained. Trish nodded.

"Ohhh Dez, I'll hang out with you until Austin gets back!" Trish said just as Austin came walking in with Kyra.

"Thanks Trish," Dez said.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said.

"Austin I am so glad you're here, I almost did something nice for Dez!" Trish cried.

"How was Phil's Fun Town?" Ally asked. She looked at the stuffed panda bear that was wrapped in Kyra's hands.

"Aww, he won you a Panda?" She asked.

"More like I won it for him." Kyra smirked.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Austin whined.

"Aww you're so cute when you pout!" Babied Kyra.

"Aww you're so cute when you say I'm so cute." Austin babied back. They both laughed.

"I have to go. Walk me out?" Kyra asked.

"My pleasure!" Dez said wrapping has arm around Kyra and dragging her out of the mall.

"Actually I meant Aust-'' She was cut off as he continued to drag her.

"Kyra! Dez! Wait up!" Austin cried running after them.

Trish turned to Ally. "What's going on with you? Just last week you said you liked Austin, and now you act as if you're over him."

"I'm not over him, it's just he's with Kyra. They are perfect together."

"Who's perfect together?" Austin asked walking into the store.

"You and Kyra" Ally said turning around to face him.

"Aww thanks Ally. That means a lot coming from my best friend. Well I better go find Dez." Austin said walking back out the store.

"Yeah, best friend." Ally said softly to herself.

"Hey don't be sad, isn't your friend Eliot supposed to be coming today?" Trish asked trying to help her friend be happy.

"Oh yeah! He was my first crush."

"Who was your first crush?" Dez asked as him and Austin walked in.

"My friend Eliot. He is supposed to be here today. He moved away to India and is back in town for a couple of weeks."

"How did you guys know each other?" Austin asked a little jealous.

"Well, we went to the same camp when we were little. I haven't seen him in a couple of years."

"Was he cute?" Trish asked.

"He was to me. He used to have glasses and braces. I remember he used to do the cutest thing when he laugh-''

"Oh wait I'm getting a text! It says, NERD ALERT!" Dez teased. Ally glared at him. Something inside Austin made him relieved Ally's friend wasn't cute.

Ally began looking around for her friend. She stopped when a really good-looking guy came into view. His hair brown; his eyes a beautiful blue. He was wearing a bright red shirt with skinny jeans and a pair of grey Vans.

Ally recognized those eyes anywhere. "Eliot?" She asked giving the not-so-stranger a hug.

"Ally?" he cried with a smile.

"Hunk alert!" Dez shouted. Austin gave him a glare.


End file.
